


On Leave

by FestiveFerret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Love, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Wartime, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “So, Bucky, got any plans for leave?”





	On Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for ClimateMom on r/Fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, I hope you like it!

“So, Bucky, got any plans for leave?” Steve asked, shooting him a teasing look over the rim of his glass.

Bucky glared back. The little shit. The rest of the team were interested now, cocking their heads towards him with curiosity, so he couldn’t just brush it off. “Yeah, Rogers. I got a girl waiting for me. You know how it is.”

Steve almost smiled, lowering his eyes to his drink, lips twitching.

“You never talked about a girl!” Jim slapped him on the back, laughing. “What’s she like?”

“She’s best when I give her something to do with her mouth,” Bucky growled back, fixing an unrelenting gaze on Steve. The team hooted with laughter.

Jacques grinned. “Your girl talks back?”

“She does…” Bucky drawled. “But, you know? I’ve always liked that about her.”

Steve snorted.

 

**

 

Bucky tumbled backwards against the door, pulling Steve along with him until they were pressed chest to chest. He huffed out a breath over Steve’s chin, still marvelling that they were eye-to-eye now.

Steve grinned and leaned in to press their lips together.

“Jesus, Stevie, we’re out in the hall,” Bucky admonished, finally fitting the key in the lock and staggering into the hotel room, Steve hot on his heels.

“It’s been too long,” Steve insisted, slamming the door behind him with one foot. He hooked his fingers in Bucky’s belt and drew him close again.

“You’re fucking insatiable.” Bucky moaned when Steve cupped him through his pants.

Steve curled his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I thought you liked that about me.”

Bucky started in on Steve’s clothes, pulling his t-shirt over his head and revealing acres of perfect, muscle-rippled skin. “Among other things.” He raked his eyes over Steve’s body.

He loved him when he was small, but he certainly wasn’t complaining now.

“What other things?” Steve shucked his own pants and tugged ineffectually at Bucky’s shirt. Bucky ripped it off and tossed it aside. He grabbed Steve’s face with both hands and drew him in for a filthy kiss full of promise and curled through with the desperation of drawn-out longing.

Steve groaned and rubbed up against Bucky’s hip. He pulled Bucky’s bottom lip in between his teeth and ran his tongue along it. They kissed, eager and heated for a long time before Bucky pulled back. He dropped his hands from Steve’s face to rest his forearms along his shoulders instead. His right hand came up to run his thumb along Steve’s neck, finding the pulse point, tracing the place he’d seen him cut open just 36 hours ago. It was already healed.

“Gimmie a minute, Stevie. I smell like train.” He kicked his shoes off and padded into the bathroom to wash his face. Steve appeared in the doorway a moment later.

“I like the way you smell.”

“You didn’t after that thing with the fence and the horse,” Bucky retorted, cupping his hands under the running water and splashing it over his face.

Steve laughed outright. He kicked his foot against the corner of the doorframe and Bucky tipped his head to watch the tendons in his leg pull and flex. “I didn’t think Dum Dum was really going to push you. It was just a joke.”

“Your evil mouth always gets me in trouble, one way or another,” Bucky grumbled. He turned off the tap and patted his face with a soft towel.

“I thought you liked it when I put my mouth to use?” Steve asked faux-innocently, the glint in his eye giving it away.

Bucky tipped his head, pretending to be confused. “No? I’m pretty sure I was talking about someone else when I said that. Some dame I had waiting for me at home.”

And there was that cocky smile again, the one from the bar back with the boys. “Oh yeah? You stepping out on me, Buck?”

“Mhm.” Bucky crowded up against him, driving him out of the doorway and back towards the bed. Steve went willingly, his heated gaze never leaving Bucky’s. “Make you jealous, Stevie?”

The back of Steve’s knees hit the bed and he tipped over, landing flat on the mattress. Bucky crawled up over him.

“Guess I’ll just have to make you forget all about her,” Steve quipped. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, arching up to grind against his hip. Bucky could feel his erection, hot and eager, through his thin boxers.

He was hard himself, painfully so, and he still had his pants on. He stood to wriggle out of them, then urged Steve further back on the bed so he could lie stretched out beside him and touch and kiss and taste anything he wanted.

He ran careful fingers over Steve’s chest then teased along beneath his belly button, dipping into the creases on either side of his hip bones. He was like a fucking Greek god.

“You never told me,” Steve panted out, “what other things.”

Bucky hummed against his ribs then licked a path over his nipple, earning a shiver. “What?” he murmured, distracted by his skin and his smell and the heat of Steve’s cock against his hip.

“Among what other things do you like about me?”

Bucky pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. “Fishing for compliments?”

“Always.” Steve smirked and Bucky either wanted to smack him or kiss him. Maybe both.

He kissed him.

Then swatted him on the hip.

Steve squeaked and flinched away, but his eyes were dancing. Bucky bent over him again, drawing a line of kisses down his neck.

For all his confidence and teasing, Bucky knew there was a hint of insecurity under Steve’s words. He had changed, so much, while they’d been apart and though he didn’t say it, he knew Steve sometimes wondered if Bucky liked him less this way.

He didn’t.

“I like this spot right here, where your neck meets your shoulder.” His voice was low and rumbly, rough with desire. He pressed a gentle kiss to the spot.

“I like the way your breath hitches when I do this.” He slid a finger into Steve’s boxers, brushing it against the swollen head of his cock. Steve’s breath hitched.

“I like how you look all spread out naked in front of me.” Bucky pulled down on the boxers until they slid over his knees and onto the floor. He stood to kick off his own, taking in the view - Steve flat on his back, knees hooked over the edge of the mattress. Two spots of pink coloured his cheeks and he had the corner of his bottom lip gripped between his teeth.

Bucky crawled back over him. “I like the way you beg me to come when you just can’t take it anymore. I like it when you tease me in front of the guys and know that I’m half-hard in my uniform and I can’t do anything about it. I like your hair and your fingers - around me, inside me, anything. I like your Captain voice and your _Bucky please_ voice.” His gaze met Steve’s. “And, _fuck,_ your eyes.”

“And.” He ran his thumb across Steve’s lower lip, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. “I love this mouth.”

Steve’s eyes were wide and adoring as he gazed up at Bucky. His tongue flicked out to catch the edge of Bucky’s thumb as it skated by. “Guess you’d better give it something to do then,” he breathed out.

They moved as one, with sudden urgency. Steve scrambled backwards up the bed until he was propped up against the pillows and Bucky followed after, settling with one knee on either side of Steve’s chest.

Steve ran his palms up Bucky’s thighs and over his ass. He gave his hip a little squeeze and Bucky knew what it meant: don’t hold back.

He pushed forward, sliding his cock between Steve’s lips. Steve’s eyes stayed glued to his. The wet heat of him was incredible and when Steve slid his tongue along the underside of his cock, Bucky’s hips stuttered. He braced his palms flat against the wall above the headboard.

Steve’s hands kept up their petting, floating over his legs, back and ass, teasing, tickling, then gripping, clawing. Bucky’s hips jerked forward and Steve moaned. Those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock was a sight he couldn’t pull his eyes away from. He thrust forward, setting an easy rhythm.

He felt Steve’s jaw relax as Bucky started fucking into him in earnest. He swallowed and drooled and rolled his tongue around and let Bucky use him, take his mouth. It was sinful torture and the pressure of need was building rapidly.

Steve fumbled with something by the bedside table, never taking his eyes off Bucky, never letting his cock slip out from between his greedy lips. Then his hands were back, but this time a finger teased his hole, slick with something. Bucky’s whole body shuddered as Steve circled the rim, then slid inside.

He bucked forward, sliding his cock over Steve’s tongue and into his throat, then rocked back against his hand. Steve crooked his finger and Bucky cried out. He couldn’t decide what he wanted more - his mouth, or more fingers.

Steve must have read his mind because he gave him both. He added a second finger and sucked Bucky down hard, tipping his chin up and drawing him in deeper. Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore, he could barely remember his own name. He drowned in the double sensation of fucking and being fucked until it all spiraled up into too much and he came down Steve’s throat with a shout.

The fingers withdrew and Bucky sat back on his heels. Steve sucked in gasping breath after breath. Spit and come dripped down his chin, his face was red and his eyes were wild. He was a goddamn miracle like this.

 _“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,”_ he whined, gripping his thighs too hard with both hands.

“What do you want Stevie?” He kissed his forehead, kissed over his eyelids and down his cheek.

“Let me fuck you, please, I wanna feel you.”

Bucky nodded and shifted down Steve’s body to straddle his lap. Steve slicked himself up this time, his mouth falling open in pleasure as he stroked his oily hand over his own cock. Bucky pushed him away - too eager to feel the stretch of him, to have Steve fill him up.

He slid down easily, loose from Steve’s gifted fingers, and despite having just come he felt a sharp shock of pleasure like a punch to the gut as he settled down on Steve’s cock. Steve let out a hiss of air that turned into a loud moan. His hands scrabbled uselessly against Bucky’s legs when he started to move.

Bucky braced his hands on Steve’s chest, framing his heart, and rocked up and back. If the feeling of Steve buried deep inside him, sliding against his prostate with every movement, wasn’t enough to wind him back into desperate, Steve’s face would be enough. He looked up at Bucky with such absolute openness, a blind and deep-seated trust, that it made Bucky’s heart clench.

They rocked together for a while until Steve squirmed and cried out, unable to resist the urge to thrust up into Bucky’s heat any longer. Bucky braced his knees and pressed his hands against the headboard and let Steve take what he needed.

He pounded into him, not holding back despite his newfound strength. Bucky loved that he let go around him, took his pleasure, didn’t treat him like he was made of glass. Bucky never had when Steve was the weaker one.

Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s thigh, then pulled out, gripping his cock and stroking twice before pulsing hot over Bucky’s ass and thighs.

Bucky rolled onto his side next to Steve, watching him pant down from his orgasm, still feeling the little aftershocks of his own. He traced a finger down Steve’s side and grinned when he shivered in response.

For a while, the room was silent as they floated in the afterglow. Then Steve glanced over his head at the wall separating them from the room next door. “Do you think we upset our neighbours?”

Bucky smiled. Steve sounded pleased at the idea and that sent a little swell of possessive pleasure through his core. He shrugged. “Well, there’s a reason they call us the Howling Commandos.”

Steve laughed then curled up against Bucky’s chest, pressing his lips to his shoulder.

“So, Bucky, got any more plans for leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Freaky Friday prompts on the r/Fanfiction subreddit. Also, click the Discord link on the sidebar and come say hi!


End file.
